Naruto's Choice
by Blackberry14
Summary: Read profile for summary.
1. The Girl

Blackberry14: Oh... my... god...

Naruto: What?

Blackberry14: I think I want I love triangle.

Naruto: Love triangle?

Blackberry14: No! A million love triangles!

Naruto: Oh god.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (but Kili, she's mine). And if I did... I would make them all lovey, dovey! Oh yeah, this is what the fanfic is for... and suspense.  
Yessssssssssss.

A/N: It's kinda weird, but Kili is one of my three imaginary friends. You'll get to meet the other one soon. Yes, sooooon. Bwuahahahaha! (wait, what about the third)

It wasn't as if it happened so quickly, it's not that I wanted it to happen, but this feeling, it just kept building up inside me... and it kept getting bigger and bigger... and bigger.  
It was a rainy afternoon. The clouds were as dark as a sadden heart. Naruto ran down the muddy road. He ran faster and faster. Then, he knocked on someone's' door. He waited. Finally, someone opened the door and a girls' voice ranged out, "Who is it"  
Naruto thrust something in front of the girl and smiled, "Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan"  
Sakura glared at him, "Yeah, thanks," she took the present from him and let him inside,  
"How did you know that it was my birthday, anyway?" He gave out a mischievous laugh and said, "I asked some of your friends, but then..." Naruto remembered what the girls made him do. "Then what?" she asked. "Huh? Oh... nothing..." he said as he remembered that he has to greet the girls to Sasuke later. "Whatever," she said as she started to open the present, "Is Sasuke-kun coming, too, Naruto"  
"Nope!" Naruto said in glee. Sakura looked down and let out a sigh. She finished unwrapping the present and there inside was a necklace, with a cherry blossom charm clipped to it. Sakura picked it up as her eyes were shocked, "Naruto... you got this for me...?" He went up to her and pointed at the charm, "I thought since your name meant cherry blossom, I decided to get that for you, since I had extra money anyway." Sakura smiled, "Thanks. It's really pretty"  
Naruto grabbed the necklace and clipped it around her neck. "You look so pretty,  
Sakura-chan"  
Sakura grasped the necklace and then looked up at him, "Hey, when's your birthday, Naruto?" He looked at her and stuttered, "Oc-Octo-October 10th." She smiled,  
"I'll get you something for your birthday." Naruto got up and went to leave. Then he turned around, "I've got another surprise for you later, just you wait!" He closed the door behind him and Sakura sat there, thinking, 'Wait... another 'surprise'...?' She looked down at her necklace and smiled.

Naruto was on his way to the noodle shop when he noticed something on the side of the road. It was a little girl. She looked like she was dying from starvation. She had blonde hair; her eyes were a deep shade of blue, and her skin was very, very pale. Naruto went up to her and lifted her head up, "What's your name? Are you alone?" She looked up at him with no expression, "I have no name. And yes, I am all alone." He thought of the pain and loneliness he had to go through, but it was like this girl didn't care if she died or not. "Why do you have the desire to die?" Naruto asked her as he let her go. Then, all of the sudden, she collapsed. "Hey... kid...!" Naruto grabbed her and shocked her, "Wake up!"

The girl opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was in someone's bed. Naruto went up to her and placed her back down, "You need to rest. You almost died on me, back there." She looked up at him and softly said, "Why did you help me"  
She reached out to him and touched his cheek, "You're such a strange boy..." Then she closed her eyes, her hand slipped away from his face, and she was asleep. Naruto took a wet cloth and wiped the dirt from her face. He placed a new cloth on her forehead and left the house. Sakura was looking at her necklace. 'This is the first time a guy ever gave me a gift,' she thought to herself as she kept looking straight at it, 'Wait... he is a guy... right'  
She started to laugh at nothing and heard knocking on the door. "Coming!" She opened the door and saw that Naruto was there. "Sa-Sakura-chan! I need your help"  
"What is it?" she asked as she went outside with Naruto.  
"I kinda need you to come with me, to my place"  
"What? Why"  
"Just... argh!" Naruto grabbed her hand and started to run down to his place. "What the heck are you doing!" Sakura cried out as she almost tripped on a rock.  
They made it back to his place. He locked the door, this worried Sakura a lot.  
"Okay, Sakura-chan, please look at her." Sakura's eyes widen, "He-her! What did you do this time, Naruto!" "I didn't do anything. She fainted on the street, so I took her here. I can only just clean the dirt off her face, but..." then he started to blush.  
"But what?" she asked as she got irritated.  
"Umm... I couldn't... so... could you change her clothes"  
Sakura stood there. She let a big sigh, "Sure, but what's she going to wear?" Naruto gave her a big T-shirt and a pair of pants. "This is all I have for her to wear. I really don't know what her size is." Sakura grabbed the clothes and went up to the girl, "Why are you helping her?" He didn't answer. He just left the room, so she could change the girl's clothes.  
Naruto stood outside the door, thinking about what Sakura asked him... Why are you helping her? Naruto looked down and muttered, "Because she's just like me..." He went outside and ran down town.  
"Okay, all done," Sakura clapped her hands together. She stared at the girl's face. 'Wow,  
she's really pretty. I wonder why Naruto just took her in. He's such a strange guy,' she looked down and sighed, "But he's really nice"  
"Yes... isn't he? Such a strange boy"  
Sakura jumped up and saw that she was awake. "Do you know that strange boy?" she asked as she tried her hardest to speak. "Well, he's really weird and he likes to showoff.  
He's a real nutcase," Sakura looked down and saw the girl's face. No emotion, nothing at all. It was like she was already dead. The girl moved her gaze at Sakura and asked, "Could you tell me that boy's name"  
"Uzumaki Naruto"  
She move her eyes to the ceiling, "Uzumaki Naruto-kun"  
Sakura looked up and saw that Naruto was back. "I got something for her to eat. I didn't know what she liked, but the only thing I could think of was ramen"  
Sakura got angry, "THAT'S THE ONLY FOOD YOU COULD THINK OF!" She did a karate chop and hit Naruto's head really hard.  
"Wait... I kinda like ramen"  
They both looked at her. Naruto smiled, "Well, then I'll make you the best ramen you ever had! Oh, but wait. Since you don't have a name, could I name you"  
The girl's eyes widen. She fixed her eyes to his, "Yes, you can name me"  
Naruto put his hand on his face a tried to think of a name, "Hm... how about... Kili!" She, then, for the first time, smiled, "It sounds like a nice name, Naruto-kun. Thank you"  
Naruto laughed and blushed at the same time, "I knew you would like it... Kili-chan." She lifted her hand up and made the sign for him to come over to where she was. He went up to her and she grabbed his hand. She started to cry and then she fell asleep.  
Sakura just stood there. She grabbed her necklace, "Okay, I'm going back, Naruto. I hope you can take care of her." Before he could thank her, she was already gone.  
Sakura ran down the street. All of the sudden, she bumped into Sasuke. "Hey.  
Sakura?" He went to help her up, but she was already up and she grabbed Sasuke. He was about to tell her to get off, but he saw her crying. "Hey, what's the matter?" She didn't answer, she just held on to Sasuke. "Sakura...?" She looked up at him, "Why is it that I'm always feel like I was just stabbed in the back?" Sasuke didn't answer her question. He just let her cry on his shirt.

Blackberry14: Yessssss, suspense... lots of love triangles!

Naruto: Ugh...

Blackberry14: Bwuahahaha! Oh, if you want to know, other characters from Naruto are also going to show up, so expect a lot of your favorites (or not, I gots lots!) to show up.  
Gots to go now. Peace 


	2. The Bet

Blackberry14: Hey, chapter 2 here! 

Naruto: I wonder why you wrote this story?

Blackberry14: Because... because I can! Leave me alone!

Naruto: Whatever...

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... but I guess you already knew that.

A week had past by, but the girl, Kili, could not move. Naruto has never left her side yet. When everyone heard that Naruto was taking care of someone, some went to his house and a lot of girls were giving Naruto some clothes that Kili could wear. Sakura would come everyday to change Kili's clothes, but then would leave as soon as she got done. Naruto walked around the house, trying to clean up the place. He would look over at Kili once in awhile, but she still wouldn't move. 'Why won't she wake up? It's been a week. I thought she would be awake by now...' he thought to himself as he placed a new rag on her forehead. She looked so pale, that Naruto thought she was dead. Nothing seemed more hurtful than to see Kili laying there, not knowing if she was getting better or worse.  
One day, Naruto heard someone knocking on the door.  
"Hold on, Sakura-chan!" Naruto scrambled across the room to reach for the door, "Man, you're really early..."  
When Naruto opened the door, it was not Sakura that was standing at the door, but someone else. Two 'someone else.  
"He-hello, Naruto-kun..." Hinata stammered as she tried to hide her face.  
"Hey, we came to see how you were doing. Is the girl all right?" Kiba asked as he tried to see where the girl was.  
Naruto let them in the house and gave them a chair to sit in, "Well, she hasn't woken up yet. I'm kinda getting worried."  
"Hey, Naruto, Hinata has something she wants to give you," Kiba said as he pushed Hinata a little closer to Naruto.  
Hinata blushed like crazy, "It-it's for Kili-chan... I-I think this will wake her up..."  
Naruto brighten up, "Really!"  
She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it over to Naruto, "If you just make her drink this, she'll wake up in an hour or two..."  
Kiba nudged her and winked, "Hinata was worried that you weren't getting any better with Kili, so she had this specially made for this kind of thing."  
Naruto looked over at Hinata and smiled, "Thanks, Hinata-chan! This will really help me a lot."  
Hinata and Kiba got up, "We have to be going now, Naruto. See you around if we ever see you outside again."  
Hinata nodded quickly and they left the room. He looked at the bottle in his hand. 'This will wake her up... that's so great!' he thought to himself as he rushed over to Kiri. He pushed some of her hair strains out of her face and opened the bottle. He tipped over the bottle and made sure the she drunk it down or she would have drowned. 'This has to wake her up... please work..!'

Sakura was making her way down to Naruto's house when she saw Kiba and Hinata. She paused for a bit, but then shocked her head and ran up to them.  
"Hey, guys. How have you been?"  
Hinata looked up, "Oh, we just visited Naruto-kun's home."  
Then, Kiba pointed out something, "Hinata and I gave Naruto some medicine, so the girl should be waking up real soon."  
She just stood there. 'What would happen if that girl woke up...? Would Naruto fall for her?' Sakura had these unpleasant thoughts in her head. She ran past Kiba and Hinata and rushed towards Naruto's home.  
"She's in a rush..." Hinata said as she was worried that something must of been bothering Sakura.  
"Well, we better get back to our squad or else sensei will yell at us," Kiba said in a rush. He reached his hand out and grabbed Hinatas'. She blushed a little as she noticed how warm Kiba's hand was. "O-Okay," she said as she held onto his hand tightly.

Sakura was standing at Naruto's door. She reached out her hand, shaking, and grasped hold of the door knob. She twitched as she heard noises inside. 'Could... she be awake...?' she thought to herself as she placed her ear on the door and closed her eyes.  
"Kili-chan! It really did work!" Naruto cried out as he grabbed hold of Kili's hand.  
"Naruto-kun... how long was I like this?" she said, quivering.  
"About a week, but that doesn't matter. How are you feeling?" he asked as he patted her hand.  
She looked away, "I don't feel a thing. I am suppose to be dead."  
Sakura snapped back, away from the door, and placed her hands over her mouth. 'Why... why would she say such a thing!' It felt weird for her to be standing there, listening to their conversation so she left.  
"But... why are you suppose to be dead?" Naruto asked as he tighten his grip.  
She looked into his eyes and could tell that he was sad.  
"Because I will bring great destruction if she finds me."  
Naruto's eyes widen, "Wait... who's 'she?'"  
Kili smiled, "Nothing for you to worry about. All you have to do for me is to kill me."  
He let go of her hand and slumped back, "I don't get it... I... don't want you to die."  
"But it's for the best--"  
"IT'S NOT FOR THE BEST!" he yelled as his head tilted down, "Don't... you don't have to die... I made a new friend... and all you want to do is die..."  
She frowned and looked away from him. They didn't speak. It was very quiet in the room.  
"Naruto-kun, I'm glad to have met you. You're a very nice boy, but I will cause nothing but trouble for you."  
He looked up, "But... what if I can change your mind? What if I made you want to live again?"  
She looked over at him. He had this smile that almost made her want to cry. She looked straight into his eyes, "How can I love something if, in the end, I will be the cause of a disaster?"  
Naruto tried harder, "Please, give me a chance and if I can make you want to live again, then please..."  
The room became silent again. Kili lifted herself up and stood up, "Okay, Naruto-kun. I'll take up on your offer, but if you can't make me wanting to live again then you will..." she grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest, "...will have to kill me with your own hands."  
He hesitated a little, but then grabbed her hand tightly and smiled, "Okay! I'll have you wanting to live in no time."  
Kili stood there and smile, "Then lets begin..."

Blackberry14: So yeah. These kiddys are having a bet!

Naruto: But if she doesn't want to live then I would have to kill her!

Blackberry14: Yeah.

Naruto: That's cold.

Blackberry14: Yeah, but then if I didn't have these weird imaginations then I wouldn't be able to make cool stories.

Naruto: Says you...

Blackberry14: And if you guys like this story so far, then check out my other stories! Gots to go now. Peace


	3. The Hardship

Blackberry14: Hmph! 

Naruto: What?

Blackberry14: My CD-ROM is acting up and I can't make it stop making noises anymore.

Naruto: Wha-?

Blackberry14: I already kicked it and it won't stop... maybe I should tape it.

Naruto: O.o

Disclaimer: I wanna chop that CD-ROM off... now!

Sakura walked down the street. She took a turn that a park. There, she sat down and sighed. "Why... would the girl want to die?" she said to herself, slumping. "What girl?"  
Sakura gasped and quickly looked up. Standing there was Sasuke.  
"Sa-Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" He looked down at her and crocked an eyebrow, "What girl?" he asked again.  
Sakura frowned, "Well... remember that girl Naruto found?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, she said she wanted to die..."  
Sasuke's eyes widen. Sakura looked down at her feet, "Why...? Why does she want to die...?"  
He looked away, "Maybe she wants to run away from something. Maybe she's so lonely that she doesn't want to live."  
Sakura looked up. She could tell that he was worried about Kili. She got up and grabbed Sasuke's hand. He looked at her and sighed.  
"Do you want to meet her?" He thought about it for awhile. Then, he nodded. Sakura kept hold of Sasuke's hand and led him to Naruto's home.

Naruto and Kili were standing right in front of each other. They held their hands together.  
"It's a deal, Naruto-kun," said Kili.  
"Yeah..." Naruto said, smiling.  
Kili laughed, "You know you'll never win."  
"Heh, that's what you say now. Just you wait," he said, laughing.  
Then, he heard someone knocking on the door.  
"Ah! It must be Sakura-chan! She was suppose to change your clothes."  
He got up and opened the door.  
"Dobe, let me see the girl."  
Naruto was caught off guard so fast that he nearly jumped back.  
"What the hell are you doing here, Sasuke!" Sasuke made his way through and went up to Kili, "So you're the girl, huh"  
Naruto ran up to Sasuke and blocked him from Kili, "Who the hell do you think you are! Don't think you're all that!"  
Kili tugged his shirt and shocked her head.  
"But..."  
Kili pushed Naruto aside and went up to Sasuke, "It's okay, Naruto-kun. I know this boy..."  
"WHAT?" Sakura and Naruto cried out.  
"You're as weak as ever, moron," Sasuke said as he patted her head.  
She smiled and patted him back, "Speak for yourself. You still need more training."  
"Wait, how do you know him, Kili-chan?" Naruto asked as he glared at him. "I saved him once when we were little, but that was the past. Now is the future and I don't," she turned away from him, "...want him to talk to me."  
Sasuke sighed, "Why? Is it because of..."  
Before he was able to finish his sentence, she grabbed his neck and pushed him against the wall.  
"Speak of that... and I'll kill you on the spot!" Kili glared hard at him.  
'Why is she angry?' Naruto asked himself as he saw her put Sasuke down.  
"Naruto-kun, if you want me to live then please take me out..." she said as she grabbed a pair of clothes.  
"O-Okay," he said as he went to grabbed his jacket. Kili got done changing into her clothes and grabbed his hand. Sasuke looked at her and she glared at him. Naruto saw her mouth moving, but didn't know what she was saying. Naruto looked over at Sakura.  
"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I gotta go now. You don't need to come anymore if you want."  
Sakura looked down and nodded while Sasuke kept looking at Kili.

Some adults were whispering as they saw Naruto with a girl. Some gave him glares while some whispered loud enough for him to hear.  
"Kili-chan, do you want to go to the noodle shop?" Naruto asked as he tried to ignore them.  
"Yes, Naruto-kun, that would sound nice," she said as she tighten her grip on his hand.  
'Ouch! Is she angry about something? Maybe what Sasuke did...' he thought to himself as he entered the shop.  
"Hey, Naruto! What would you like today?" asked the owner as he boiled the noodles.  
"Oh, just a couple of bowls of chashu noodles."  
"Coming right up!" he said as he dipped in more noodles.  
Naruto tried to start up a conversation with Kili, but she would talk for a little bit. He slumped down and placed his head on the table.  
"Kili-chan... do you hate me?" Naruto asked as his hair fell over his face.  
She looked at him, shocked. Then she smiled, "Of course not. You're trying to help me give life a second chance and you're the only person who's ever given me a name.. and I thank you for that..."  
She placed her head on his shoulders, "But I can't live or else that person will find me, and when that person does finds me, there would be a great destruction."  
Naruto tilted his head and placed it on her head, "Who is this person that is trying to find you?"  
The owner placed the bowls on the table, but they didn't pay attention. She never answered the question. It was quiet the rest of the time. All in the air was a great sweep of sadness and it was a feeling that Naruto couldn't keep off.

Kili and Naruto didn't do much the rest of the afternoon. They went home and changed into their pajamas. Kili looked around and turned back to Naruto.  
"Where have you been sleeping?"  
Naruto looked up and realized that she was worried about him, "Oh, it's not a big deal where I sleep. You can sleep on my bed as long as you like."  
She looked down and frowned, "No, Naruto-kun. If I'm going to die like a dog, then I will sleep like a dog." She took a small pillow and placed it on the floor. She jumped up as she felt her hand get warm and looked up. Naruto had a very sad expression on his face.  
"Well, when you're with me you are not a dog, but a friend that is human. And a human should be able to sleep on a nice bed."  
She thought about what he said and sighed, "Okay, but I want you to remember something, Naruto-kun..." she got up and hugged him, "You are also not a dog, either."  
He just stood there. He didn't know what to say, but he hugged her back and just kept smiling, "I know."

Blackberry14: Okay, I got the CD-ROM thingy to stop... kinda...

Naruto: Did you use tape?

Blackberry14: Yep! When in doubt, duck it!

Naruto: I fear for your future...

Blackberry14: Whatever. Gots to go now. Peace


	4. The Day

Blackberry14: Sigh...

Naruto: What's wrong now?

Blackberry14: Well, my computer is flashing colors... it's going yellow, then purple, and back to white...

Naruto: What the heck did you do to the computer?

Blackberry14: Well... remember when I taped it?

Disclaimer: Ah... my moniter looks like crap.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day. The sunrise beamed down Konoha, giving it a beautiful scene. As the light entered Naruto's home, it woken up Kili. She stood up straight and rubbed her eyes. The light was irriating her; so she rapped herself around the blanket and looked down. She saw Naruto spread out on the floor, drooling, and kept turning. She exhaled and poked at him. "Wake up, Naruto-kun"  
He didn't hear her at first, but after the second time he stood up and yawned. He looked over at her and gave her a sleepy smile.  
"Hey, Kili-chan. What do you want to do today"  
She poked at him a few more times and sighed, "I don't know. Do you want to sleep in today"  
His eyes widen and her pointed at her, "Hey! No! I still gotta help you out, remember! No way am I going to waste a day"  
She blinked at him and then laughed, "It's okay. I'll let this one slide. I'm just exhasted, that's all"  
He thought about this for a monent and smiled, "Okay, but later today we're going out"  
Kili laid back down and wrapped herself in the blanket, "Okay..." Then, she fell back asleep; but Naruto didn't go back to sleep. He got up and changed into his clothes. As he was about to leave, he went up to her and stood there for a minute. He brushed back her hair from her face and smiled. 'I will not let you die,' he thought to himself as he went outside.

The street was crowded and people were having a great day. Naruto found this a little odd, since everyone seemed... too happy. He went up to the noodle shop and sat down on one of the stools.  
"Hey, where's your girlfriend?" the owner asked as he drained out the noodles.  
Naruto shot right up and blushed, "She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend... that's all"  
Then, Naruto turned around as he heard to bells go off. The person walked in and sat down with Naruto.  
"Hello, Naruto"  
Naruto smiled, "Hey, Sakura-chan! How are you, today"  
"Well, today is great," she said as she pushed her hair back.  
"Oh, is today something special? Because everyone seems to be in a good mood"  
Sakura looked at him, "Wait, you don't know what today is"  
He looked back at her and shook his head.  
"Today is the day we celebrate because of Kamui-sama"  
Naruto looked very confused. She shook her head and poked at his forhead.  
"Come one, Naruto! If you've heard of the great 4th Hokage, then you must know Kamui-sama"  
He looked at her and then shocked his head again. "Okay, okay. Remember when the 4th Hokage got rid of the Evil Nine Tails"  
Naruto nodded. "Well, during that time, there was a great disaster that was going to happen; but then Kamui-sama stopped it from ever happening"  
Naruto looked confused again, "Wait, how did he stop this disaster"  
"No one knows; but everyone was fortunate...but in the end... he died. Just like the 4th Hokage"  
Naruto never knew of such a man. He was just like the 4th Hokage; so how come he never heard of Kamui before? Sakura knew that he was thinking about Kamui. She lowered her eyes and saw Sasuke walking down the street. They made eye to eye contact and they stared at each other. Then, she looked away. Sasuke back away a little. He never seen Sakura act like that before. Usually, she woud run over to him and hug him to death. This gave him peace, but he was worried. A gust of wind past by and lift up the sign. He saw Naruto with her. He gave a glared and then walked away.  
"Oh! Sakura-chan, I gotta go now," Naruto said as he got up.  
She looked at him, "Where are you going"  
"I have to tell Kili-chan about this! It'll get her gotta bed and we can go out!" he cried out as he ran out. Sakura looked down and sighed. 'Why do I even care? I only want Sasuke-kun...' she thought to herself as she slumped her head on the table.

Naruto was running do the street until he tripped over something and slide down a couple of feet. He coughed out the dust and got up.  
"What the hell was that...?" he said as he dusted himself off.  
"Hey, Dobe," Sasuke said as he made his way over to Naruto.  
Naruto glared at him and pointed, "Why did you do that for"  
Sasuke didn't answer Naruto's question and asked, "Have you noticed that Sakura's been acting weird lately"  
Naruto shocked his head, "No... but I can't talk right now. I gotta get"  
"She's seems lonely..." Sasuke cut Naruto short.  
Naruto's eyes widen. Then he lowered them to the ground, "We... haven't really been around her much... have we"  
Sasuke looked away, "Yeah"  
Naruto shot up and glared at him, 'What the hell is he talking about? He's never really hang out with her at all!' Then, Naruto thought up an idea, "Hey, why don't we throw her a party! Well invited everyone that we know and celebrate"  
Sasuke thought about it and then nodded, "We should do this... today's Tuesday... Saturday"  
Naruto jumped up with glee and smiled, "Then it's a party! Oh, but we can't tell Sakura"  
"Okay"  
Naruto turned away and ran down the street, "I can't wait for this party"  
Sasuke saw Naruto turn a corner. Then, he looked down and blushed a little, 'Why am I blushing... I have better things to do then worry... but why...'

The room was quiet. Kili looked straight at the wall, angry. She was hoping to wake up with Naruto, but as soon as she did, he was gone. She got up and looked around his room. She picked up a beaver hat and put it on. She felt a little weird wearing it, but she kept it on. She, then, heard footsteps and the door creaking. Quickly, she jumped right back into bed and pretended to be asleep.  
"I hope she's still asleep," Naruto said as he put his coat up.He walked over to Kili and shocked her a little. "Wake up, Kili-chan"  
Kili opened her eyes immediatly and stood up straight, "Hello, Naruto-kun"  
Naruto looked at her for a moment and started to laugh. She blushed and got upset, "Wha-what's so funny"  
He rubbed her head and she realized that she was wearing his hat. She took it off and placed it on the side. She looked right at him and glared. Naruto noticed right away and stopped laughing.  
"Well, I guess you know that I was gone since you're wearing my hat"  
She nodded, "Yes, where were you"  
He smiled, "I was going to bring you something to eat, but I found out that today is a special day"  
Kili flinched, "What kind of day is it"  
"Well, I don't really know who the guy is, but this man name Kamui saved us from this great disaster 12 years ago"  
She looked away and her hair covered her face, "Kamui-kun saved this village, huh"  
Naruto's expression changed and frowned, "Wait.. do you"  
She shot up and grabbed his hand, "No, I don't know Kamui-sama. I just figure it was a legend, so"  
"Okay, okay," Naruto said laughing. "So are you ready to go out"  
She got up from bed and grabbed a pair of clothes, "In a minute"  
He nodded and saw her walk off to the bathroom. He's expression changed into something more serious. 'What is she hiding from me? I can't just go up and ask people about her since I gave her a name,' he thought to himself. He got up and knocked on the door.  
"What is it?" Kili asked.  
"I'm going to walk around town, again. Is it okay if we meet somewhere?" Naruto said as he grabbed for his coat.  
She put her shirt on and opened the door, "Sure, I have something to do anyway. Lets meet at that one place that you took me before"  
Naruto nodded and left the room. Kili stood there and sighed, "What are you trying to dig up something, Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

-  
Blackberry14: Now, my computer works! Oh my gosh, there's no noises or nothing.

Naruto: What did you do?

Blackberry14: It's really amazing... I did nothing!

Naruto: Figures...

Blackberry14: Man, I have to get to a point in this story... soon. I wanna make this over 10 chapters, but I don't know if I can do it, though...

Naruto: Well... good luck... you'll need it.

Blackberry14: ... I hate you... 


	5. The Questions

Blackberry14: Here's chapter 5 for you!

Naruto: I can't believe people are actually reading this...

Blackberry14: Yeah, well, I need to go to work soon...

Naruto: Weirdo...

Disclaimer: Right at the moment... the only thing I disclaim about is my diginity... how sad.  
-  
Naruto walked into a bar and ordered a plate of fried fish. He remembered a time when Lustful Immortal told him that the best place to get information is to go to a bar. Although, Konoha didn't really have a bar, this place seemed to be loaded with people, so he stayed at this one. He looked around and heard conversations that were relating to the day Kamui saved the people. Naruto got up and glupped.  
"It's okay, just go up to them and just asked what kind of guy was Kamui," He said to himself as he walked up to a group of people. They looked at him and glared at him, "What do you want, kid"  
Naruto felt very nervous, but tried to be cool, "Do you guys know anything about Kamui-sama"  
One of the guys waved his hand at him, "Get away, kid. We got nothing to tell ya"  
He stood his ground and repeated, "Do you guys know anything about Kamui-sama"  
The guy got up and grabbed hold of Naruto's collar, "Who the hell ya think ya are, ya cursed boy"  
"Put him down"  
Naruto looked over and saw a young woman walk in. She had long black hair that reached down to her hips, black eyes, and dark tan skin. The guy put Naruto down and bowed, "Yes, Kyoichi-sama"  
She went up to Naruto and stared at his face. Then, she put her thumbs up and smiled, "Yep! This kid is trust worthy"  
The men groaned and went back to talking to each other. Kyoichi slammed her hand on their table and gave them a evil smile, "Hey! I'll be right back, ya bastards. I'm going to talk to this kid. He wants information, right?" She turned to Naruto and saw him noding his head quickly. "Great, see ya guys later!"

Kyoichi led Naruto out too another place and and sat down at the nearest table. She ordered a bowl of rice and a bottle of sake. She looked straight into Naruto's eyes. He felt like she was trying to read his mind.  
"So you want to know who Kamui-kun is?" she said as she poured sake into a cup.  
Naruto nodded, "I want to know everything about him that he did 12 years ago"  
She gazed at him and frowned, "Kamui-kun... he was my boyfriend"  
Naruto's eyes widen and the looked down at the table, "I'm sorry"  
She put her hand up and shocked her head, "No, no. It's okay. Why is it that you want to know about Kamui-kun anyways"  
He lifted his head up and looked at her, "Because I think my friend is hiding something from me"  
She glared at him and looked at him seriously, "Okay, ya bastard kid. What's your name"  
"Uzumaki Naruto"  
Hearing his name, she shot back and spit her drink, 'No way! This kid is the one that has the evil nine-tailed fox sealed inside him'  
Naruto prompted up his bottom lip and tighten his face, "What's the matter"  
Kyoichi looked up and waved her hands around, "Nothing! I'm fine! Really"  
"Whatever, so are you going to tell me or what"  
She nodded and took a drink out of her cup. She slammed it down her cup and gazed at the table.  
"12 years ago, a man named Iwizaki placed a jitsu on his two little girls, just as they were born. If they were to ever repeat the jitsu to each other, then they would be able to destory a village in a matter of seconds"  
Naruto started to eat his fish and swallowed real fast. He sipped his cup of water and put it back on the table. "So, what was the two girl's names"  
Kyoichi sighed, "What are you talking about? These girl's were going to destory our village. They have no name"  
Naruto eyes widen and thought about Kili and what she said to him.

"I have no name..."

Naruto got up and bowed to her, "Thank you for the information, Kyoichi-sama"  
She glared at him and put out her hand, "Where the hell ya think you're going, bastard. Give me my money"  
"WHAT? But I thought"  
She poked at him and glared even harder, "Hey, I give information, now I want money for doing that. Give me half of ya money, or do ya want to fight with me"  
Naruto grunted at handed her some money. She smiled and put the money in her pocket, "Thanks, kid. I like ya. Lets talk later and I might be nice and not make you pay me"  
He glared at her. Then smiled and nodded. She saw him run out and sighed, "It's such a shame that Kamui-kun couldn't have met such a great kid..."

Naruto ran down the road, trying to find where Kili had gone. Then, he turned a corner and bumped into someone. He looked up and found out that he had bumped into a girl.  
"Ouch..." she said as she rubbed her side. She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm sorry. I should of looked where I was going"  
Naruto wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. He was surprised that she looked so much like Kili, only she had purple hair, purple eyes, and darker skin.  
"Excuse me, sir? What's your name?" she asked as she dusted herself off.  
It took him awhile to realize that she asked for his name, "Oh! Um... Naruto"  
She smiled and put her hand out for him, "My name is Chiharu. Nice to met you, Naruto-san"  
He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. Naruto noticed that her hand felt very gentle, so he started to blush a little.  
"Naruto-san, could you help me with something?" Chiharu asked as she put her hands behind her back. "Um... sure. What is it?" he said.  
"I'm looking for a place to stay. Could you point out a cheap hotel I could stay at? I don't have much money, so..." she pulled out her wallet and he noticed that there wasn't a place in the village that she couldn't stay at waht with the little money she had. He felt guilty, so he pulled out his wallet and took some money out.  
"Here, you won't be able to get a place to stay at with money like that"  
She looked at the money and looked up at him, "Are you sure"  
He nodded quickly.  
She smiled and took the money, "Thank you so much, Naruto-san"  
Naruto looked around and saw a bench, "Hey, do you want to talk a little bit more"  
Chiharu gasped, "But... you looked like you were in a hurry"  
"It's okay, I'm not in a hurry."

"Are you staying here long?" Naruto asked as he looked over at her.  
"Well, just until I find something here. Then I'll be gone," Chiharu answered him as she began to lower her tone.  
"Oh... what are you looking for, anyways?" She looked at him, "An old friend of mine. She looks just like me"  
Naruto gasped, "You mean Kili-chan"  
"Who?" she asked him, looking at him interestingly.  
He looked away, "No-nobody"  
She gazed at him and grabbed his hand, "Come one, Naruto-san. You can tell me"  
He looked into her eyes, then he snapped his hand back. She frowned and looked away, "I'm sorry. That was"  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Naruto looked away as well. "I... I better get going, now. I have to do something"  
Chiharu got up and smiled, "I also have to find me a place to stay. I hope we meet again, Naruto-san"  
He looked at her and nodded, "Yeah"  
"Good-bye"  
He saw her walk off and turn at a corner. 'That girl... so strange...' he thought to himself as he walked around Konoha, trying to find Kili. He looked over at the noodle shop and saw her sitting on the stool.  
"Kili-chan!" he called out to her as he ran over to where she was at.  
"Naruto-kun, why are you so late?" Kili glared at him.  
"I'm sorry. I talk to this one lady and then I bumped into some girl..." Naruto, then, remembered what he was suppose to tell her, "Kili-chan! We're you... are you Iwizaki's daughter"  
Kili grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall, "What makes you think that I'm his daughter"  
Naruto tried to get out of her grip, but she was too powerful. He felt her grip loosen and saw her fall down to her knees.  
"Kili-chan...?" he kneeled down to her and saw tears coming down from her face.  
"Oh, Naruto-kun... I'm so sorry"  
Naruto didn't know what he could do to stop her from crying, but he wrapped his arms around her and didn't let go. She grabbed hold of him and cried in his arms. He felt so guilty. He wished that he hadn't mentioned Iwizaki, at all.  
"No, Kili-chan... I'm the one who should be sorry..."

-  
Blackberry14: This is a first, but I have nothing to complain about!

Naruto: That is amazing...

Blackberry14: So instead, I'll complain about having nothing to complain about!

Naruto: Damnit...

Blackberry14: Gots to go now. Peace... or not... 


	6. The Encounter

Blackberry14: Sigh... today is a rainy day...

Naruto: And of course, you have some more twists in your story!

Blackberry14: Agh! Don't yell... I get sleepy when it rains...

Disclaimer: ... rain rain, go away!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto didn't mention anything about Iwizaka the rest of the day. He took Kili to the house and placed her on the bed. He took out a napkin and handed it to her. She wiped her face off, but the tears were forming once in awhile. She looked away and started to get angry, "I must look like a fool, crying in public"  
She wiped some more tears off and sniffed a little. Naruto looked away and clenched his fist, "No... you're not a fool"  
Her face lighten up a little and looked towards him. He looked back at her and smiled, "You're much better than that." He went up to her and grabbed for her napkin, "If you want to cry, then that's okay. It's nothing to be afraid of. It makes you sad, yes, but that doesn't mean that you are a fool when you cry." He wiped off the remaining tears from her face and hugged her. She didn't know what to do. She's never felt like she was wanted before; but Naruto... it made her so happy that she started to cry again. 'Why am I crying? I don't feel sad anymore...' she thought to herself and she hugged him back, "...I feel... so happy!' She widen her eyes and pushed him back. Naruto stood there, confused, "What's wrong? Do you want to sleep now"  
Kili nodded and quickly pulled the covers over her head and laid down. He wasn't sure why she was acting weird, but just shrugged and went to change into his pajamas. 'I... I don't really have feeling for Naruto-kun, do I!' she started to blush really hard and dug under her covers. 'No, no, no, no, no'  
"Hey, Kili-chan"  
She jumped immediatly and blushed even harder, "What is it, Naruto-kun"  
"Are you okay?" he sat down next to her and he accidently touched her hand, but he didn't pay any attention at all.  
"Of course, of course! You know, long day and fun stuff, ha ha. Oh, you must be tired. Do you want to sleep with me--" she raised her hands to her mouth and her eyes were full of terror and embarassment. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT!' She knew what was going to happen...

Kili's Imagination...

Naruto looked at her strangely and got up quickly, "Hey! I'm only 12 years old! I'm not into that stuff! When you wake up tomorrow, you better leave!"

End of Imagination...

'AHH!' Kili screamed in her thoughts and thought up more bad things.  
"Sure, it's like a slumber party, right? When friends sleep on the same bed and stuff, right?" Naruto said as he fixed his beaver hat.  
(A/N: Hey, that's what me and my friends do... and no boy has never slept over before... shut up)  
Kili's jaw dropped and looked at him in horror, 'Is this boy oblivious'  
(A/N: Hey, me again. No, he isn't oblivious, he's just thinking about a sleep over, nothing more)  
He pushed her a little and pulled the covers over him, "Goodnight, Kili-chan." He fell asleep instantly. Kili was just in shock and blushed even harder. "Naruto-kun, are you sleeping?" He didn't answer. She was realived because now she can talk outloud and not think about it. She lifted her hand and hesistated a little, but then she played with his hair and smiled. "I wonder why you're hated by everyone? You're so nice... did something happen when you were little?" She teared up a little, but then shocked away the tears, "I could see the villagers glaring at you... I don't understand. Their eyes were so cold..." She grasped his hand and held on to it. "Well, even if everyone hates you... I'll always be there to make you happy..."

"You're not a fool. You're better than that!"

She kissed Naruto's hand and rubbed it with her face, "I think... I found a reason for living again..." Then, she fell asleep.

It was the next morning and the birds were chirping. The sunlight was piercing through Naruto's window and shined in his face. He tried to to away from the light, but he couldn't move. He looked over and saw that Kili was holding on to his hand. He blushed and tried to prey his hand from hers. She groaned and moved closer to him. There face were only a few inches apart.  
"Naruto-kun," she whispered to him and smiled. He jumped a little and blushed harder."I... I want to live again"  
Naruto brighten and smiled, "Really"  
She nodded and blushed a little, "I... found my reason why, but... I don't want to tell you what it is. At least... not yet"  
He looked at her and smiled, "Okay. I can wait"  
She laughed a little and blushed, "Thank you, Naruto-kun"  
She stood up straight and stretched out. Naruto noticed that she was more alive than before, but he's concerned at what the reason was. "Hey, Kili-chan, do you want to go to a party?" Naruto asked her as he remembered that he was suppose to hold a party for Sakura.  
Kili smiled and nodded, "When is it"  
"Tomorrow. I gotta give out invitations, though. Do you want to help out?" She got up and stretched out again, "Sure," then she mumered, "Anything for you"  
"Huh?" he asked as he got up.  
She turned to him and smiled, "I didn't say anything." She grabbed a pair of clothes and went to change. As she was about to close the door, she turned to look over at him, "Thank you, again"  
He blushed and the laughed, "Ah, no problem. Just don't die, okay"  
She nodded and closed the door behind her. Naruto grabbed his clothes and decided to change where he was. Five minutes later, they were walking outside and meeting some of his friends, like Shikimaru and Hinata. They were on their way to Kiba's house until Naruto stopped. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" Kili asked him as she got worried. Naruto looked up at her and smiled, "I'm going to invite Chiharu-chan"  
Kili looked at the list, but didn't see her name on it, "I don't see--" Her eyes widen in terror as she saw the girl.  
"Hello, Naruto-san. We meet again," Chiharu went to up him, but kept her eyes on Kili.  
"Hey, Chiharu-chan! Um.. this is Kili-chan," Naruto turned to Kili, but she was scared. She started to shake and raised her hands up, like as if she was protecting herself from Chiharu; but Chiharu took her hand out and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Kili-san..." Kili didn't shake her hand, so Chiharu pulled back her hand.  
"Um... Chiharu-chan, would you like to go to a party?" Naruto asked as he pulled out an extra invitation that he was going to use if he ever lost one of the other ones.  
She smiled and grabbed for it, "I would like too. Thank you, Naruto-san"  
Kili looked away and didn't give any sign of life. Chiharu smile changed to something more desirable, "I'll see you there, Naruto-san... Kili-san..." She went up to Kili and hugged her. Then, she whispered in her ear, "I'm so glad that you found someone... but... it won't last very long." Kili started to shake. Chiharu let go of Kili and walked away. Naruto looked at Kili and saw her shaking. "Kili-chan, what's the matter"  
Kili looked up at him and he noticed something different about her. She was giving the same expression as she did when they first met.  
"Naruto-kun, I'm going home. I'll... met you later!" Before Naruto could say something she was already gone.  
"What's gotten into her...?" Naruto asked as he didn't move.

Kili walked into Naruto's home and closed the door. She walked around the quiet room and picked up some of Naruto's stuff. She stopped as picked up the beaver hat. She stared, emotionless, at the hat. She stuffed her face into the hat and began to sob.  
"I... I can't believe that I won't be seeing you again...!" she sobbed louder and fell down to her knees.  
"I... I love you so much, Naruto-kun... I... love you..."

-  
Blackberry14: Damnit. I wished I would of kept my cool on this story, but I want to get this story over with!

Naruto: Why? Do you hate this story?

Blackberry14: No, I want to get to the good parts, but then I realize that this story won't end till chapter 10 or 11.

Naruto: You're creepy.

Blackberry14: Why, yes I am. I'm so creepy that I laugh at the scary parts in horror movies like in Scream 2 where the killer flips over the chair and when the girl got stabbed... man that was funny!

Naruto: O.o 


End file.
